Yet Another Story
by wrenthewriter
Summary: Just a short one-shot on Sirius Black, and the many Hardships he had to face in his life. **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING** Please Read and Review!


**A/****N**

**Hey everyone! This is just a short one-shot about Sirius Black, I just wanted to share some of my views on his life.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**xx**

**Wren**

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was never afraid of death. He figured that if there were such things as magic, then there must be an afterlife too, right? So to him life was the challenge, and death the reward.<p>

You could only guess that that was the reason that Sirius was so reckless and immature; he really did give the saying 'Live life to your fullest' a new meaning. But in reality Sirius was anything but careless. He was actually and extremely clever bloke. In fact, if you were to look at him closely, beneath all the carefully knit layers, he was the smartest out of all the Marauders. But sadly, he and everyone else, neglected that fact, and Sirius was named the troublemaker out of all his friends.

Now, as I was saying, Sirius was an extremely clever person. Almost everything he did had a hidden meaning to it, a cause that would affect something much larger later in life.

For example, as a child Sirius new straightaway that what his parents believed in was wrong. Muggles and muggleborns were not garbage, purebloods should not be supreme, and Voldemort was in his mind, a bigheaded twat. As soon as his parents learned of his different views, they began to disapprove of him. Soon they favored his younger brother Regulus over him, and slowly they began to neglect their eldest son, leaving him to suffer. They hoped that maybe Sirius would be sorted into Slytherin, and then in their minds he would be redeemed, but their luck wore short as Sirius entered Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. That was the first step in what later would cause them to disown their son, but that's jumping to the point.

Lets backtrack a little. Before Sirius entered Hogwarts and met his best friends, (a.k.a the Marauders), he was a lonely child. But he wasn't totally alone. Sirius had his younger brother, Regulus, who he was very close to before entering Hogwarts and being sorted into Gryffindor. As young siblings they were very good friends, but Sirius could tell that Regulus was soft and would eventually give in to what their parents ordered them to believe in. So before Sirius left for his first year at Hogwarts, he starting planting ideas in Regulus's mind that maybe being a death eater wasn't that great, maybe Voldemort wasn't that amazing after all. But Sirius never dared to go far enough to make Regulus actually speak up for these hidden beliefs, for he did not want the same fate that befell him, as he was now almost a blood traitor, befall his innocent brother. Little did he know how much his actions actually affected his brother, and that a little less than twenty years later, these actions only strengthened Regulus's hatred of Voldemort, and helped him on his way to defy the dark lord. When Sirius finally joined Regulus in the after life many years later, and learned of his actions, let's just say that there couldn't have been a prouder brother.

Not only smart was Sirius, but also extremely loyal and brave. There were more examples of his bravery and loyalty that could possibly be listed, but probably his most known act was how he became an animigus for his friend Remus. Now another act Sirius performed, something less known by people, but probably even more honorable than the act of becoming an animigus, was how Sirius gave up on finding love.

Surprisingly, Sirius did not give up on finding love because he thought that he couldn't, he knew that he could. Actually there was one girl that Sirius had particularly liked, but that is getting off track. The reason that Sirius gave up on love, and became a well-known 'player' was because he was trying to protect his non-existing children and wife. His parents had abused Sirius as a child, mentally and physically, and this fact alone drove Sirius almost insane. He did not even want to take the slightest chance that he would end up being like his parents, he could not do that to his children. So with that he gave up on love, and chivalrously gave up his happiness for the sake of others.

This was also one of the reasons he became so attached to his friends; they really were his only family. And when James and Lily fell in love, Sirius couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But these feelings soon disappeared as he saw how happy his best mate was, and if James was happy, so was he.

Sirius led a hard life, harder than any of you could ever imagine. Yet Sirius never gave up, he never let the insanity in his life push him over the edge, and that is what was most honorable in Sirius Black.

Maybe in the afterlife, where he would be reunited with his friends, Sirius would learn to love and relax a little. Learn that not everyone is against him, and that its ok to sit back and enjoy the show every once and a while. But that my friends, is yet another story.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys like it?<strong>

**Please review and tell me!**

**Oh, and maybe send me ideas for new fics?**

**Thanks!**

**xx**

**Wren**


End file.
